Don't you understand?
by midnight kitten
Summary: A girl troubled by her powers, a boy traumatized of what will happen if e told her the truth. They cross their boundaries as they touch the silver lining together. BBRaeFINISHED!
1. It starts here

Midnight Kitten: Hey there! I am here to present my first fic in Teen titans! Hope you'll like it! By the way, I am sorry if the promise is lame... I just can't think of any... Oh yes, some of the titans grew taller... blush it was sort of hard to put the height together so its like this...

Robin and Beast Boy are of same height but they are shorter that Cyborg who is taller than them. Raven and Starfire are of same height too, but shorter than Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg. To all Terra x Beast Boy supporters, this is ultimately BB and Rae! You can read if you want I don't care, as long as you don't kill me or hit me on the head! My head is precious! terra x bb supporters chasing MK NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other characters I will use!

Title: Do you even understand?

Chapter 1: It starts here...

"You broke your promise!" A green skinned by said angrily. "How do you think I can trust you again?"

"I did not break any promise" A cloaked figure started to walk towards her room.

"You promised... I was waiting for you... I wanted to give you something" The green changeling told himself softly, his eyes stuck to the floor. He shook his head vigorously to forget he said that and looked back at her.

"I said I would be back before the party, not on that specific day" The hood titan in black leotard specified her point in a monotone voice as she entered her room closing the door behind her. "There is nothing else to talk about, leave"

"What is with you Raven!? A person invites you to be his dat- to be there then you leave and come back 5 weeks later! What is up with that?!"

"I don't want to mingle" Raven said

"I get your problem, you don't want to mingle and be happy cause you are just a cold hearted person! An ice queen! A person with no heart!" The green titan yelled over the door before he left, passing by a very confused robot.

Curious, the half robot went to the door and knocked a few times, tapped it lightly.

"Rae? Are you alright?"

Silence was his response. He sighed and reached out for the handle when a sudden crash sounded from inside the room.

"Rae! RAE! Let ME IN!" the robot shouted as he knocked vigorously on the door. He continued to bang on the door when it latched open. He slid the door slowly and peeked in first. His bionic eye caught the sight of a moonlit figure sprawled on the bed, her face buried in the fluffy pillow. He heard muffled cries and sighs from the girl as he walked in, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Go away" A girl's voice spoke in a monotone manner as usual. "Leave me alone"

Cyborg walked softly towards the bed when he stepped on something that made a cracking sound. He bent down, using his bionic eye he searched for the broken material. As his eye caught a glass frame, he picked it up and looked at the picture inside. It was a picture of Raven and Beast Boy in the gardens. The green fellow was smiling at Raven, his arm circled around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You were blushing here, weren't you?" Cyborg asked as he gazed upon the Raven in the picture. Her eyes a little bit wide in shock, her body being drawn closer to him making her hood fall, slightly revealing her pinkish blush.

"So what? As if anyone cared" The shadow on the bed spoke with a little hatred in her speech as the electrical bulbs in the Titans tower burst. The whole place was blinded by darkness as silence took over.

The green-skinned titan stammered through the halls and into the main area. He sighed as he saw an empty room. He opted to go to the fridge and create a tofu sandwich until he dropped the idea when he remembered that nobody has done shopping yet. He breathed heavily once again and sat on the couch. He wanted to watch television but there isn't anything nice to watch. He dropped the remote and searched around, fumbling about. He transformed into a mouse and scurried inside the couch. He came out pulling a small, wide case along with him. He morphed back to his boy form and pulled the box out. He wondered how it got in there the first place but when he opened it, all traces of doubt disappeared from his mind. Inside was a beautiful hand crafted photo album, it was brown in color and was designed with flowers. He blew the dust off and opened it. Inside he saw pictures and dedications from each one to the other. He read about Cyborg saying sorry to everyone when he got so obsessed with his car on the third page. Robin admitting that he was sort of a jerk when it comes to trusting on the succeeding one. Starfire, in the next one, telling all the titans that they were her friends no matter what and his was on the page after that, he wrote about how to learn from someone, how he shall never betray the Teen Titans and how sorry he was for making practical jokes that could make people hate him... a lot... He turned his part and found the next one back to Cyborg's. 'Where is hers? Why isn't it here' he thought. He stared closely at it when he noticed there was a ripped piece of the page inserted between. He looked at it and read it out loud:

"...understand who I am..."

He scratched his head in confusion "What does she mean by understand who she is?"

"OH GLORIOUS! Friends! Come and see what friend Beast Boy has found! It is a paper compilation of us!" The green-eyed girl shouted as she peeped at the book from behind Beast Boy.

"You like it Star? Here! I'm done with it anyway!" The green skinned titan said when he had shoved the book in her hands before leaving to go to his room.

"So what if I blushed? It isn't like it meant something," Raven told the bionic teen as she turned her head from the pillow to gaze at the moon from afar. Cyborg walked to the windowsill and looked up at the dark velvet sky.

"I bet he would..." He told her as he turned around to face the figure in the dark. "Trust me... BB's sorta predictable, you get what I mean?"

"No" was the answer he got from the Azarathian girl.

"You'll soon know why he cares about every daring move you make, every mistake you might commit and every compliment you will throw at him," Cyborg explained as he walked to the door. "By the way, Tuesday is BB's birthday, I just thought you wanted to know that" He said as he silently closed the door behind him. He sighed and started to walk the corridor to his room.

"What were you doing in there?" The changeling asked, his eyebrow arched up.

"Yo! Cool down! I didn't do anything to your girl" The half-robot teen sweat-dropped.

The door slid open revealing a girl in a dark blue cloak.

"Your girl? When have I been a property of HIS?" As Raven shifted her lavender orbs from Beast Boy to Cyborg.

"Rae... chill, ok?" Cyborg waved his arms in front of her face.

"I'm... going to meditate..." Raven said as she slid past between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"You didn't do anything nasty did you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Dude... I like Raven as a friend, but I don't like her like how you like her..." Cyborg explained.

"Ho-how did you know?" Beast Boy blushed tremendously as he pulled the collar of his shirt.

"The over blushing is a darn give away!" Cyborg smiled at the green boy.

"That obvious huh? Does everybody know? Did you tell them?" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Robin knows, but I'm not planning on telling Star, she has a really big mouth..."

"Why did you tell?!"

"Nothing much... I just wanted to see the reactions that's all" Cyborg said as he disappeared into his room, laughing.

"What am I going to do?" Beast Boy said as he solemnly went to his room, grieving of the coming danger.

A/N: Oh dear... I guess this isn't what people call a cliff-hanger... I really don't get how authors do that... sigh I guess I'll just be an amateur forever... cries I don't wanna be an amateur... I wanna be as good as all you readers and authors out there! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need at least 10 reviews to keep me going... please... thank you!


	2. Something missing

Midnight kitten: Hey there, I'm here to present to you a new chapter! Hope you like it and by the way, thanks for all the reviews! I was happy to have read your reviews! Now go! And fulfill this next task of yours! This time, I won't be begging for reviews anymore! I have learned my lesson! Although I still want to receive reviews to help me! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and its characters

Chapter 2: What's next?

The alarm clock beeped chronologically after every fifteen minutes of the said time. It rang on until a teenaged titan mumbled and groaned as she got off her bed.

"Stupid alarm" She said to herself.

"My friends, what is the meaning of the happy day in birthing?" The red haired girl asked joyously, the other two sweatdropped as they tried to explain.

"First of all Star, it's called a "Happy Birthday", it's suppose to be a greeting" The boy with the masked told the girl. "Besides, don't be so loud, we might wake Beast Boy up, if that happens then we won't have time to surprise him"

"Hey Star, come over here! We need you to sign this banner for BB!" Cyborg called as the Tamaranian girl flew towards his current location near the couch.

"What must I dedicate to this long piece of material?" Starfire questioned enthusiastically.

"Just write something..." The bionic teen said as he slapped his palm on his forehead. Starfire nodded then began to write. After she wrote, she placed the marker's cap back on and started to walk to the door.

"Where exactly are you going?" Robin solicited as he monitored the girl's moves.

"Umm... to call friend Raven and make her be present in the room of balloons!" With that, the green-eyed girl flew out of the room.

Cyborg and Robin placed the banner with all their signatures, except for Raven's, high up on top of the TV. They both climbed down and looked around them. Balloons everywhere, hanging on the walls, dropped on the floor, and some were even found on the table. Pictures of them found their places on the walls beside the balloons. Cyborg had generated a large picture of Beast Boy, which was exactly the same photo in Raven's room.

"Among all his pictures, why that?" the boy wonder asked.

"My own reasons, besides this is the only picture I found in BB's room" Cyborg explained as he placed a finger in front of his face.

"Whatever" Robin waved his arm as he turned around "I'm gonna order the cake now"

"Don't make it tofu flavor!" Cyborg yelled after him as he returned to finding the perfect spot for the huge picture.

"Greetings again friends!" Starfire addressed the people in the room. "I have gone to friend Raven's room but she was not present, where do you think she would desire to go at a time like this?" she inquired as she held on to her pink and green colored gift. She almost dropped it when a certain teen titan came in with a big yawn.

"Hey guys, where's breakfast? And why are there so much ba-"Before he could even finish his questions, he was interrupted by loud surprise.

"You guys!" Beast Boy said with contentment. "Thanks"

The changeling walked down the stairs and gazed around him, he smiled at the preparations the others had made for him, but somehow, something was missing. He knew she wouldn't be here not after what he said to her, he strode over to the huge banner on top of the TV. IT had all the titans' wishes, even Terra's. All of them were there, all the titans from the different parts of the world had signed, with her as an exception. Raven's was not there, he had wished it was there, but not even a miracle could make that goth write a dedication for him.

He looked at the gigantic picture below it. He really liked the picture a lot. Imagine him, having the courage to even touch raven and pulling her closer to him. No one before him had ever had the guts to pull her into an embrace except Starfire, fearing of the dangers she could cause to his life.

**Flashback**

"I'm gonna do it, I'm so gonna do it" Beast Boy said to Cyborg and Robin as he accepted the dare.

"You have to embrace Rae then we'll take the picture, ok?" Cyborg laughed while Robin just grinned.

**End of flashback**

The green titan sighed as he lost all hope of her coming.

"Who cares about that emotionless girl anyway, who would even want her to be here?" Beast Boy blurted out as he looked at the awes of his fellow teammates. He was about to speak when e heard a soft thud hitting the ground. He turned around just in time to see a shadow running through the hallway, a cloak flying behind. Electric appliances started to spark as the morphing titan bent down and scooped a small box into his hand. He squinted his eyes as he saw something glittering in the air. 'tears'

"What have I done?"

A/N: Oh well, that's that for now... I have to think of the next chapter again soon, and sorry for the late update... school competitions are getting to me... don't forget to review! Thanks!


	3. Close up on Raven

Midnight Kitten: Hello there! I'm back with more surprises! Raven and BB glares ok... maybe just one... Oh yes... anyway, this chapter is full Raven POV so do NOT ask why there are so many I's in this chapter! Oh... and this is really short... as is really really really really really really short don't worry I'm not angry Sorry, about the late update too... well, because for the past days more like weeks I have been studying for the exams! It was so hard! Especially this subject wherein I have to study about rocks and all, then my teacher came across diamonds and about them being a meaning of specialty! Like you know when a guy gives a girl a diamond it means that he thinks she's special! Like BB and RAE! BB and Raven blushes Sorry, I'm a little hyper... but anyway! Blah, blah, blah then I blah blah blah this goes on 

BB: Hey there! Since our author is busy speaking to the walls we'll just give th disclaimer first.

MK: HEY! WAIT! I'm not done with my story! Ok... so I told her blah blah blah then she like blah blah blah blah...

Rae: azarath metrion zinthos covers MK's mouth with black light 

Cyborg: Thank you! Alright Star bring it over!

MK starts to cry softly 

Starfire: Disclaimer: Midnight kitten does not own us or our wonderful show!

Robin: Mid? Are you ok?

MK: muffled cries tears strain down her face 

BB: Dude... we are so sorry...

Rae: I...I...

Cyborg: Don't do that!

MK: closes eyes then continue to cry black light now disappears Midnight kitten treats you all as friends, but all of you treat Midnight kitten as if Midnight kitten does not do good... why?

Starfire: My friend, we did not wish to hurt you so badly, we are terribly sorry... embraces MK 

Chapter Three!

Close up on Raven...

Rae's POV:

'Is it true? No... I don't want to believe it... but I came from him... from one of the people whom I given my trust to... Was I really emotionless?' I thought as I glided through the halls. I heard him, every word he said. I actually thought that he would be right there for me, he lied about everything. He promised, he promised on that day before I left for Azarath.

Flashback

"Are you really leaving?" He asked me as we both sat by the beach shore, watching the waves collide with the rocks. I answered him with a nod.

End of Flahsback

At that time, he was the one I usually opened up a little bit to. He understood me, that what was he said. He also said that no matter what happens he will always be there for me... he told me that he will never doubt me because I was special to him. At first I did not understand what he meant about special. Special, as in different? Or special as in cursed? Either way, he promised me those things... but how could he break his promise? I wanted him to keep that promise forever but I guess, forever does have a time limit... and his promise had just expired. I couldn't think straight anymore, my mind was reaching its limit of questions. I don't know why I am feeling this way, after all it was only Beast Boy. But there was something about him that made me feel different. Why is it that every time I try to give trust it always ends up backfiring. He was my friend but like Terra he betrayed me, he betrayed my feelings. I learned not to feel emotions so I would not hurt those I love. This time, I want all my emotions out, even if it meant destroying the world. Nobody ever understood me and I guess nobody will...

I continued to fly towards the end of nowhere, until I reached the area that leads to the roof. I looked at the door, it swayed as if it was inviting me to enter. I did. I walked on the top and sat on the edge as I felt my tears run down my face.

Nobody will be there to take me out of the dark and pull me out from the deep ever again. Nobody will be there to embrace me as I cry, nobody will be there to hold me as I fear. because, the one I gave my trust has just broke it, forever never to mend.

A/N oh well... that's it for now! See ya soon! Oh and by the way, THANK YOU ALL THE REVIEWERS AND EVEN THE READERS WHO DID NOT REVIEW! Hope you like the story! Bye!


	4. Star helps

Midnight Kitten: Hey once again! I am terribly apologizing for the very late update... I know you have been waiting for the update... to prove how remorseful I am... here's the next chapter! See ya soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show! Although the story is mine!

Chapter 4: Beast Boy

"What have I done?" The Titan said to himself, his voice hoarse. He looked at his hands then his eyes wandered of to the floor, landing his gaze upon a plain black velvet box. He picked it up, brushed of the dirt and looked at the tag.

"To Beast Boy"

"Are you not to go after her?" A fellow teen asked the boy bended on the ground.

"What for? She obviously hates me by now..." Beast Boy replied in a tone of melancholy.

"So you are going to stay there as you please and pretend nothing has occurred, am I not right?" The member of the Teen Titans questioned.

"I don't know... Star, I want to but-"

"But you are terrified that our friend will not like you back" Starfire continued for him.

"Well, yeah" He agreed.

Starfire looked at him as she shook her head slowly "If you love her truly, you will not dwell on so much decisions"

"...I..." Beast Boy started.

"Friend Beast Boy, in our planet, when a man takes so much time in making choices whether to like a girl or just run away from her, before he makes the right action she will be gone" Starfire explained. "Our friend Raven, has maybe some feelings for you, I am not sure of myself, but I know that nothing will happen if you must wait for her to act first, you will not know anything if you will not try"

"Gee, Star, I never realized that" Beast Boy admitted "ok, I'll go"

As he started to leave, he turned back. "Thanks Star, for everything" When he left, Starfire was sitting on the sofa watching Robin and Cyborg battle once again with the "mindless contraption" as she would call it.

A/N: Well girls and boys that is the end of this chapter! I am really sorry for the very late update! Sorry! I guess I got caught up with our school's cheerdance competition that I sorta forgot about this! Hontoni Gomenasai! Bye! Hope you come back soon! Read and review if you wish and thank you for bearing with me!


	5. Can he do it?

Midnight Kitten: Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! I had to make it quick to cover the so long update in the previous one. By the way, almost everything in Raven's part will be in her POV ok? Just warning you as early as now, Oh well, no more stalls here's chap 5... I think that this is almost the end...

Disclaimer: I so do not own Teen Titans!

Chapter 5: Can you tell?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where are you Raven?' a cat thought to himself as he stopped in front of the Goth's room. The green cat transfigured into a bloodhound and smelled the air. 'No scent?! How can there be no scent?' He changed back to a cat and stealthily walked the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's POV

The wind blew past me as I cried softly, my face in the palms of my hands. I sat on the ledge of the Titans Tower, my legs dangling over the side. I tried and tried to concentrate on my meditation to control my emotions, but no matter how hard I did, his words shot me like a bullet. 'Was it true? Everything he said... was it all true?' I thought. I told myself that he just doesn't understand me, he knows nothing about my past or me. But then... why? Why does it make me feel that he was right? The more I went deeper into thought the more tears fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lounge...

"You think he told her yet." A masked boy asked, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Dunno... you wanna go check?" Another replied.

"No we must not! I forbid you to make an impractical decision!" The Tamaranian girl yelled at their ears causing the TV to crack.

"Cool it Star, we were only kidding..." The Titans' leader compensated "Since Starfire broke the TV... what do you wanna do Cyborg?"

"How about prepare a cake or something" Cyborg stated the first thing that popped in his robot head.

"Did we not do that a while ago?" Starfire asked with innocence.

"WE DID! If SOMEONE didn't eaten the cake, we won't have to make ANOTHER ONE!" Cyborg said with bits of sarcasm and yelling some parts to make sure the masked leader heard him.

"Are you articulating that Robin ate the cake for our friend Beast Boy?"

"I did NOT eat the cake" Robin said coolly.

"You so did!" Cyborg ranted out and this goes on with the green-eyed girl backing away into the kitchen slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I have checked every place in the tower and still no sign of her! Where would you think she would be?' The green animal thought to himself as he entered his room. He morphed into a boy and dropped onto a chair near his box of comic books. 'Wait! There's one more place I haven't looked!' He remembered as he dashed upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rae's POV

'Rejection... yes, I have felt it so many times. Rejected by my father, my friends just because I was cursed with this stupid powers... was it my fault I was born with it? I'm a freak, everyone feared me because of these hands that controls so much. Have they ever thought of what I feared most? No... they never cared, no one, not even my mother... she told me all those motherly words ever so often but she did not mean them... I fear what? I'm scared of refutation... by the ones I love and hurting them because of my own selfish heart yearning for emotions.'

"I do not want to feel out-cast any longer! I don't want to be hurt or to hurt others... especially those I care for... I avoided him because of the same reason... I don't want anything to happen to him..." I stood up from my place, my eyes shut tight as I tried to control my anger, but it went out no matter what.

"I don't want to be the cause of his or anyone's pains or sufferings! I don't want my powers! I don't want any of this!" I shouted as my eyes started to form tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's POV

'Raven...' I told myself mentally, my eyes downcast 'How could someone like her, so perfect, have this kind of life...'

'I know I like Raven, she's my friend, every time I see her looking at our Atlantian friend I feel something is wrong, like a certain emotion that makes me want to hate Aqualad, but why? I think I got jealous. The problem was I don't know why I should be envious... I mean... it's just Raven. The emotionless goth I... fell in love with... I did so much to make me forget such a foolish emotion because I knew that she wouldn't return it back, it was so hard to accept defeat that way. To forget that I ever had something for her... this feeling it was like the one I had with Terra but there's a little dissimilarity.' As I went deeper into reflection, the sound of the rain clashed with my depressed emotion. 'I wish I could make her understand that I love her no matter how much I'll get hurt, I want her to know that I can help her drain all the pain inside... but if I tell her how I feel... will she hate me?' I thought about every possibility ' If I don't tell her now... there won't be another chance... well here goes nothing' I left my place and into the cold rain, slowly making my way to her

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rae's POV

I felt the rain pour down my face, I didn't mind. Right now, all I wanted was to get sick and die... to get rid of all these sufferings. I just wish I could... but I don't have the courage to do so... I buried my face between my palms again. I cried and cried, suddenly, I felt arms circling around my waist. I turned my head and looked into those green eyes that I have avoided for so long. He leveled his head to mine and whispered gently to my ear the three words that made my tears continue to fall.

"I love you"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok! That's it! THE END! Finally! ................... Ok... I lied... it's NOT DONE! I cannot leave such a crappy ending like that! See ya soon!


	6. Sealed

A/N: OH… MY… GGOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH! I am so terribly awfully sorry for they very incredibly humungous and long time gap from before until now! I was so busy to write… ok fine… my computer collapsed then my files got erased because I stupidly placed them in a slightly broken diskette… but now, I am like so using a USB device… portable, easy to use and dependable… ok done with the excuse… what's missing…? Hmm… oh yes! The last and final chapter to my very beginners-like story… HAPPY TRIALS I think 

Don't you understand?

Last chapter: destroying the barrier

Raven's POV

'_I love you_' those were his three whispered words that I always thought would be the last words I would hear. All these emotions, anger, sadness, hatred, and jealousy… all these could consume my whole being and turn me into a monster rather than a person.

I turned my body around and sobbed softly in his shirt, my face buried as I gripped on his sleeve. He didn't mind, instead he held me closer to him, putting his chin on top of my head.

"I can't take this anymore…" I told him, I continued even if the thunders were booming stronger than ever, I wanted to tell him everything. "I don't want them anymore, I … don't want my powers… if they are just going to keep me away from you, from my friends, from the people I love" I admitted to him. Lighting blasted through the heavens while the rain poured stronger than ever, making us invisible to prying eyes. "I don't want my powers if they are the cause of your sufferings… I can't just stand here, enjoying my emotions as I see you with pain all because you won't let me go…" I wanted to tell him more, to express everything I want him to know, to show him how much he means to me. But, he just placed his finger on my lips and hushed me.

"No matter what happens, I will be here for you, I will protect the both of us… I like you for who you are Raven, not by your powers nor by how you look, just being plain you is more than enough. Nothing can ever change my mind about that" The rain started to subside as I saw a smile crept back on his lips. He raised his hands and cupped my face, wiped my tears that had streamed down my face together with the very few droplets of the strong pour. Inching closer, he was now only a few distance away, his breathing I could feel, his heart I could hear and his face I could see, we almost…

"MY FRIENDS! WHA-" The green eyed Tamaranian interfered. She blinked at the sight of me, my head slightly faced upward, my whole body levitating a little bit off the ground, and my arms looked as if I was holding something. She looked at me with very confused eyes as she shrugged then went back down.

"Go on, out of my cloak" I said as I saw a furry thing wrapped against my waist. It went down and transformed itself back into the green haired boy. He beamed at me then grabbed my arm, before I knew it I was in the main room with everybody just looking at me with curiosity written all over their faces.

"What… are you looking at?" I spoke once again in my normal monotone voice.

"Well…" Boy wonder started "just look at you two… I never expected that you would be together, are you guys sure this won't change anything?"

"Come on! You're pulling my leg right?" Cyborg laughed while pointing at his bionic foot "You're not…"

I rolled my eyes and wondered about these people's missing sanities until I felt something brush upon my foot. I looked down to see a cat holding a little gift in its paw. I took it with care then looked at it. Beast boy appeared once again and gazed at it for a long time. Giving it to him, he snaked his arm around my waist, pulled me closer then landed a quick kiss on my cheek. He let go and started to tear the wrapper out, when he finally got it opened, his green orbs lay upon a weird looking thing, it was cubical in shaped but he could not see what it was because of the brown paper swathed around it. Upon removing the paper, a rose frozen solid was inside a cubical chamber. It was red, pure red. Beast boy stared at it closer and pondered over whether it was real or not. Finally deciding it was real, he turned it upside down to see an inscription engraved in gold letters.

'Love the unlovable side of others, for anyone can love a rose, but only a great heart can include the thorns'

A/N: All done! YEAH! Oh sorry again for the not so early update. BYE hope you read my other fics!


End file.
